Three Weeks Of Summer
by RainOnMex
Summary: Nick and Miley decides to take a break and step out of the spotlight and reconnect in the countryside during the summer. Anything can happen within three weeks. And that includes falling in love all over again. xxNiley.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Weeks Of Summer**

**Chapter One.  
Nick.**

I sat there in the usual white couch with a red bull and a bar of chocolate in both of my hands. The silence enveloped me as I tried to focus. Everything was crazy on the other side of the door and I knew they were probably already looking for me. It was my ritual, I would like to say, that everytime I go on stage, I drink red bull, eat chocolate and just stare. It seems to work and gets me focused and energized. My other brothers didn't have any special rituals, except maybe Joe obsessing over his hair and Kevin acting all goofy.

I got up to my feet and walked towards the mirror, fixing my tie. I ran a hand through my curls, trying to make it look better. I looked different. Tired, stressed and maybe depressed. The bags under my eyes were starting to get darker and bigger. The thirteen year old who did this for music was gone. He was now under pressure. He even forgot why he started doing this in the first place.

"Nick, you're on in 5," I heard someone on the other side of the door say as he knocked.

"I'll be right there," I called out as I exhaled, looking at my reflection one last time. An image flashed on my mind and I was suddenly confused why. Why did her face suddenly appear after two years? I shook the image of Miley from my mind and twisted open the knob, hearing all the shenanigans that was going on backstage.

"Places everyone!" The stage manager called out.

I made my way behind the curtains, dodging anyone who was hurrying backstage. Joe and Kevin soon stood next to me, their energy way past ten while mine was only about three. They started shaking their hands and messing around while I stood there, focusing on my breathing before I felt someone push me.

"What's wrong with you, man?" I hear Joe say as he leaned his elbow on Kevin's shoulder. "You're not usually like this. Did you even get some sleep? You seem stressed." Even my brother noticed it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Something's bugging you Nick," Kevin started to say as he patted my back and punched on it softly. "And don't even think you can get away tonight without telling us." he said as Joe nodded beside him.

_Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! _The crowd was starting to get louder, more hyped up and energized. I felt like I was gonna pass out anytime soon. The screams were like music to our ears, especially to Joe. He smiled and ran a hand through his perfect hair and grabbed his tambourine. Kevin and I slipped on the straps of our guitars and took deep breaths. I took deep breaths.

"Get ready to rock," Joe winked at the both of us before the stage manager gave us the signal to get on stage.

We jumped on stage, strumming hard on our guitars and the crowd started screaming louder and it made me even more dizzy. Joe got the crowd energized and they were already bouncing before the first song even started. I was naseous. Something was wrong. I prayed that it doesn't do anything to ruin the performance.

"Okay so who's ready to rock!" Joe screamed into his mic and all the girls started chanting his name. "I can't hear you!" the crowd was practically giving their all just to cheer and it made my eardrums ache.

"It's hot, it's getting hot, isn't it?" Kevin said, a smile appearing on his face as he moved to the other side of the stage. "We're all probably burning up in here!" he said and the spotlight suddenly landed on the three of us as we met center stage.

"One, two, three!" I shouted and the back-up musical instruments joined in. I strummed my guitar with everything in me and I felt like I was a battery whose energy is draining so fastly. I gave a signal to Joe that I can't join in singing making him sing the rest of the song alone.

Three songs later, we were asked to take a break while our guitarist did a long guitar solo. I stood next to my dad as I wiped a towel across my face. I was panting and I didn't even sing. My dad patted my back and leaned closer to me, trying to see if I was alright. I took a step back, knowing if he finds out something was wrong, he'd probably tell me to stop.

"What's wrong, son?" He asked, "You're not woozy or anything, are you?"

"I'm alright! I'm fine!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air, getting frustrated with everyone asking the same questions. But I knew I wasn't. I wasn't fine or alright or okay or any of them in between.

"Just stop when you can't take it anymore, okay?" my dad adviced as I nodded and took long gulps of my water. It helped but I was sure it won't sustain me throughout the whole concert.

I turned around, seeing Demi with Joe and she gave me a worried look. Everybody was starting to notice it. She walked towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to go back out there, Nick. Something's definitely wrong with you," she said, "I know you so don't you even deny it."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Okay, so maybe I'm feeling woozy but I got this, okay?" I said, giving her a soft smile. "I can handle myself. I'll see at the after party, okay?" I said and she nodded, the worried look still not leaving her face.

"Have fun, Nick," Demi said.

We finally got back up on stage and I realized something. Maybe that was what's wrong with me. I wasn't having fun anymore. I was getting pressured on performing. The fourth song was about to end and there something throbbing at the back of my head that felt like my skull pounding against my skin. My heart was racing and my breath was caught in my throat.

I couldn't play the guitar properly anymore. My fingers were weakening and what I wanted to do was my close my eyes. So I did. I felt my body hit the cold ground as everything faded into pitch black. I was unconscious but I was hearing them rush towards me and the crowd gasping and murmuring, probably asking each other if I was alright. I opened my eyes slowly and saw different faces looking down on me. One face stood out and I knew I could recognize them even in a sea of people. There she was, looking down on me with a shocked and worried look on her face. I closed my eyes again, my body giving up on me. The last thing that stayed on my mind was shocking and confusing.

It was Miley.

xoxo

Unfamiliar voices wakened me and my eyes shot open. I was lying in an unfamiliar room, its walls painted white and its tiles flesh and shiny. I looked around, seeing no one I knew and I started to panic. Shit, I wasn't in heaven, was I? The door opened right on cue and I sat up, seeing a man wearing a white lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his arms. My parents followed him in and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Mom quickly rushed towards me, caressing my cheeks with her hands. "Baby, sweetheart, are you alright?" She said, her motherly instincts coming out. "How do you feel? We were so scared, we thought you wouldn't wake up."

I refused to answer, instead I looked down and I was still in the clothes I performed in. there was a clock hanging on the white wall next to me and it was already one in the morning. I shook my head, blinking. "I'm feeling better, mom," I answered, "Where's Kevin and Joe?"

"They're at the after party," Mom said, "We were all so worried. You said you were alright! If you weren't feeling so well, why didn't you say so? You could've just stopped. All the fans were worried too and some of them are outside the hospital."

"This is no big deal," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it is, Nicholas," I heard the doctor say making me look up at him. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and glanced at his clipboard. "You're too stressed and over fatigue and it's affecting your condition. Especially that you have diabetes."

I shook my head, protesting, "But I feel fine. We can leave now, mom, dad."

"Yes, you can, but too much stress is not allowed for you," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You need to take these medicines–" he jotted down the names of the capsules and tablets I needed to take on the colored paper "–and have plenty of rest." he handed my dad the piece of paper and he studied it carefully.

"You hear that, baby?" Mom said, "Plenty of rest."

"And for how long?" I asked, sitting up properly. "I need to finish the tour with my brothers. We have 29 states left so we might as well finish it. I'll get rest while I'm at the tour bus and I'll just take the medicines twice a day."

"We're cancelling it," Dad informed.

"What!" my eyes widened, shaking my head. "No, we're not cancelling it. I'm not letting my fans down. I'm just stressed. It's no big deal. I can relax!"

"See, you're stressed," The doctor said. "I'm sorry, Nick, but you're going to have to continue it some other time." he finally walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving me alone with my parents.

I buried my face in my hands, "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Mom sighed and rested her hand on one of my knees. "I talked to your brothers about it and said they were fine with it because your health is on the line. It's worse than you think, darling. We can't let that happen to you again! You're eighteen, for God's sake!"

"I understand," I sighed, running a hand down my face. "But can you promise me that once I get better, we'll continue it right away?" I asked, hoping that they'd just say yes. Mom and dad looked at each other for a while before speaking up.

"Sure," dad gave in. "But if this happens again, no more tours."

"Deal," I said, drinking the bottle of water beside me, feeling the cold liquid wrap around my throat. "Can I at least go to the after party first? They need to know that I'm alright." I said as I slipped on my Converse.

"_I'll drive,_" Dad said firmly before we went to the counter to check out. We walked out into the parking lot and into my dad's car. I got to sit in the back seat, feeling like a ten year old that just got home from his monthly visits to the doctor. Once we reached the venue, I quickly got out of the car without even saying good bye to my parents.

I got in and my eyes scanned the room, looking for my brothers. I walked towards them once I spotted their familiar faces. Their eyes widened as they gave me hugs. "Dude!" Joe greeted, "You're alright! I knew something was wrong. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted to go on," I said as I watched Demi snuggle in Joe's shoulder. "And if I say that I'm not feeling well, you probably will say that I need to stop. I thought I could handle it."

"You thought wrong," Demi rolled her eyes. "I told you to not go on anymore. Don't you realize you were almost killed?" she said, pushing my shoulder.

"Ow," I chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't take back what happened to you," Demi said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Look, I'm just really worried. You know that you're like a brother to me, right? So get used to it."

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. "I'm just going to grab a drink." I said, feeling dehydrated.

"You gonna be fine?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute," I answered.

I was thirsty and I needed it like oxygen. I went towards the table, serving myself a glass of punch and finishing it in one gulp. My eyes scanned around the room and it landed on the same girl I last saw before everything went black. I placed my glass down the table and quickly tried to follow her, wanting to get to her before she disappears into the crowd. I wondered why she was here. For the past two years she has never come to any of out concerts. Why now? Why here? Why did she come tonight when I suddenly passed out and she was the last person I saw?

Finally, I reached her and studied her face for a while. The worried look I saw earlier didn't leave either. She was pacing in her beautiful black cocktail dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her brunette waves flowed down her shoulders and her eyes were empty. Like she was waiting for something that never came.

"Hey," I said softly, startling her a bit. She looked up, her eyes widening.

Miley walked towards me and flung her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back without second throughts and I closed my eyes, wondering how I ever survived the years without feeling her against me.

"You're okay," she whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I missed you," I whispered back in her ears.

"Me too,"

I suddenly felt alive again.

**A/N : I'm sorry if you think that this is long and boring. :) Haha. It's the first chapter so did you like it? Reviews will make me smiley. Belated happy birthday, Nick Jonas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hai. :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I breathed in her scent. She smelled like sweet strawberries. I didn't want to let her go. If I did, I would feel like I lost another part of me. My eyes were closed, a small smile forming on my lips. It was amazing how she made me light up again once I got to hold her. "What happened out there?" she whispered in my ears, still not pulling away. Both of us didn't mind. I held her closer, feeling her warmth soak into my body. "I was worried. We all were."

"It was nothing," I shook my head, finally pulling away from her embrace. "The doctor said I was just stressed, that's all. He said I just needed some rest and I'll be good."

"You know you have to be extra careful, Nick. You have diabetes," Miley said, her voice delicate and full of concern. "I know you don't want it to slow you down but your health has limitations. Trust me. Been there, don't wanna go back."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, nodding. "W-What brings you here? I mean, it's been two years since you came to one of our concerts. I was surprised when I saw you."

"Oh, Joe gave Demi extra tickets and they wanted me to tag along with them," she smiled, glancing at the couple's direction. "Besides, I wanted to see you guys in action. It reminds me of the Best of Both Worlds tour."

"Right," I grinned, memories piling in on my mind. "I miss those days. It was fun while it lasted. The crowds we performed to were just amazing."

"Yeah," Miley nodded, giggling. "Are you gonna be okay for the upcoming concerts? It's gonna be pretty crazy."

"Actually, I just received some bad news earlier," I sighed, shoving my hands into my front pockets. "My mom and dad are canceling the tour. They told me that my health was on the line and once I get better, we'll proceed with the tour right away."

"They have a point," she smiled, softly. "It's actually a bad news _and _good news moment. The bad news is, your tour is canceled while the good news is, you're going to be able to relax and go on vacation or something."

"I'm not that type of guy," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I hate vacations. I feel like there's so much more productive things I can do than laze around the pool or sleep or whatever. I just hate wasting time."

"It's not a waste of time," Miley rolled her eyes playfully, "You _are _doing something. And it's called relaxing, Nicholas. You're gonna do it whether you like it or not."

She brought the cup she was holding up to her lips, taking a long sip. I suddenly missed her soft, warm kisses. It always left me breathless and wanting more especially that she has always been the biggest tease. I had to fight the urge to pull her closer and crash my lips into hers.

"Hey!" a familiar voice startled me and Miley. We looked up and realized Demi decided to join us. I caught her giving Miley a small wink. What was Demi up to? She was never not up to something. "You guys finally catching up?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Miley giggled, nodding. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it was just getting boring over there," she said, rolling her eyes while nodding over the direction where a bunch of music critics and producers were. "They were talking about business and other stuff I'm not interested in."

"Where's Kevin and Joe?" I asked her, my eyes scanning the room, trying to find those two noobs. "Are they doing anything stupid? I don't trust those two alone."

"No, they're with Danielle," Demi giggled. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Not much, we were just talking about vacations," Miley smiled at Demi. "The bad part is his parents canceled the rest of the tour so Nick can get some rest."

"Whoa, your mom and dad did _what?_" Demi's eyes widened as she turned to me, waiting for my answer. "Does Joe, Kevin and Taylor know? I mean, what about the other fans that bought tickets for tomorrow night, and the next night after that and so on?"

"Chill, Dem," I said, "We're gonna proceed with the tour once I get better. I didn't want this to happen too, okay? But the doctor insisted that I have to get some rest and that's what I'm gonna do... sort of. My parents will take care of everything."

"I guess they're right," Demi sighed. "I mean it is for your own good."

"Thank you, Demi," I chuckled, "I need to get better _fast_. I can't keep my fans waiting for too long. You know I hate it when I let them down."

"Of course we do," Demi smiled, I glanced at Miley and she was texting on her phone. I knew who she was talking to – Liam. I don't know what it's like to be in an on and off relationship with someone. It's probably crazy. But not as crazy as keeping a relationship a secret from the rest of the world. It was hard and I was the first one to snap. I shook the thought away and the both of us turned to Miley. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step closer to her as she looked up. I met her blue eyes and it made my heart beat faster again. "Everything alright?" I spoke softly as she let out a slight sigh.

"I accidentally left my phone on silent so I wasn't able to answer any of Liam's calls," she sighed, running a hand through her curls. "I'm such a horrible girlfriend."

"No you're not," I chuckled, shaking my head. I wonder what made her say that. Missing your boyfriend's calls doesn't make you a horrible girlfriend. I gave her a soft smile, "He's lucky to have you. Any guy would be."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Demi smile at the both us. Miley smiled, biting her lower lip. She looked so beautiful. "You think so?" I nodded, looking into her eyes, almost getting lost in them. They were like the ocean, blue and deep.

"So Nick, about the vacation, where are you gonna spend it? 'Cause if you're gonna go to a spa or something, I'm coming with. I need a vacation myself," Demi giggled, playing with the bottom of her curls.

"No, I'm not going to a spa," he chuckled, "I think we _all _need a vacation. It's been two years since we did. It's pretty hectic. Joe, Kevin and Taylor want one, too."

Miley immediately smiled that smile she always gets when she thinks of a good idea. "Hey, my tour doesn't start in two months and I'm done with all of my recent movies. How 'bout you guys spend your vacations at Tennessee?"

"That's a great idea!" Demi squealed, jumping up and down. She then turned to me and put on her best pretty-please face. "This is an awesome idea. Come on, Nick! Kevin, Joe and Taylor are gonna love it, too. Please, _please._"

I glanced at Miley who had a soft smile on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders then to Demi who was still pouting like a five year old. I exhaled, rolling my eyes playfully. "Alright, alright. It does seem like a pretty cool idea. I'll tell them later."

"Yes!" Demi breathed out, grinning widely. "This summer is gonna be _epic_."

"Oh yeah. It's summer," Miley said quietly, smiling into the distance. I knew exactly why she was smiling. Three summers ago was when Miley and I spent almost everyday together. Two months later, the Best of Both Worlds tour started. We would sneak in each other's bunks and watch DVDs or just simply talk.

It was weird how I could stand here and talk to her like she was never a big part of my life. Like she was just another stranger I met at a random party. We were never even like this. Miley was the most carefree girl I know and all she wants to do was have fun. I guess time does change people no matter how hard we try not to.

Demi snapped her fingers in front of Miley's face making her snap out of her thoughts. She looked up at Demi with a confused look, "Hello, hot boyfriend's coming closer! I guess he's picking up." Demi said while nodding to her left.

"Right," Miley blinked, her cheeks turning slightly red. I saw the tall, blond aussie walking towards us, his eyes scanning the room. He immediately smiled once his gaze landed on the girl he was looking for.

"Hey," Liam said, clearing his throat. "You ready to go, Miles?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, smiling as she placed her cup down the table next to us.

"You okay, buddy?" Liam asked me, giving me a soft nudge. "I heard about what happened."

"I'm good, thanks," I chuckled, eying his arm that was already around Miley's waist as he pulled her closer for protection.

Liam nodded, a small smile on his face. "We should get going," Miley said, walking towards me. "Say goodbye to your brothers for me. And take care of yourself, okay?" she whispered, giving me a soft hug. I breathed her in again, nodding.

"I will. You too, Mi," I whispered back as she pulled away. She blew Demi an air kiss before walking away with Liam trailing behind her. For a moment, I thought about how _I _would drive Miley home and walk her right inside her gate just to make sure she really gets home safe. I wondered if Liam does that, too...

"Come on, Nick," Demi gave me a small smile as she nudged me. "Let's go tell them about that 'vacation'." she raised her eyebrows making me chuckle. She walked away, heading towards Joe, Kevin and Taylor.

"You go ahead, I'll join you guys later," I called out once my attention was caught by the window. I slowly walked closer, pushing the curtains back a little bit further but small enough not to get caught spying.

It was Miley and Liam standing by their car. He had his arms around her as Miley looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. She was giggling at what he was telling her. Liam was probably telling her sweet nothings. She tip-toed, giving him a peck on the lips as they finally break away and get in the car.

"Hey!" I jumped, suddenly backing away from the window. I turned around to see Joe giving me a weird look. "What are you doing there?" he chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Listen, Miley's idea is great. Kevin and Taylor are up for it, too."

"Awesome. So it's settled," I nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

"But isn't it kind of risky, though?" Joe asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I mean, it's _Miley's _farmhouse and _you're _gonna be there, too." he said with a slight scoff making me confused.

"And your point is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"My point is, _Liam _is gonna go nuts. He's gonna freak when he finds out about this," Joe said, chuckling. It didn't really matter to me if Liam was gonna get furious or not. I'm going to be there for a vacation and it wasn't even my idea.

"It's not like I'm gonna be the only one who's staying there," I rolled my eyes. But he was right. I couldn't really risk Miley's relationship for my benefit. "He'll understand. He's a big guy."

"Just always be prepared to get your face hit everytime he's around," Joe said, ruffling my hair as he walked away.

xxx

The after party turned out to be okay and it lasted much longer than we thought it would. The guests started leaving around 3:30 in the morning and the staff was exhausted. Once my body landed on the soft cushion of my bed, I was immediately knocked out. I woke up the next day around ten in the morning. I didn't even realize I already skipped breakfast. I wasn't in the mood to eat anyway. I called Demi straight away and asked for Miley's number to tell her about Taylor's and my brothers' opinions about the vacation.

As usual, Demi thought I was trying to win her heart when my intention was absolutely pure. I wouldn't do that Miley. Not right now when she was happy with Liam. What kind of a person would I be if I did that? It took me about an hour to build up the courage to call Miley. Once I did, it wasn't so hard. It was like the old times, really. Except we were more formal and words that were let go were carefully chosen.

Miley was psyched about the vacation as much as I was. Not only were all of us going to be away from the spotlight for a while but we can actually reconnect again – Miley and I. Maybe not romantically but in a friendly way. I want to earn her trust back. I want to earn our friendship back. We weren't exactly in the speaking terms for the past two years and I'm planning on making it up to her. I wasn't there when she needed me the most and I know this wouldn't really change anything but I was willing to give it a shot anyway.

The arrangements were made and we were using our private jet that we were supposed to use for the tour to avoid attraction at the airport. The paparazzi are gonna be the last thing we needed. We were going to stay there for three weeks and with Miley's parents' blessing, we were allowed to stay in the same house even though that was really the plan. We were leaving in three days and all of us secretly announced to our agents and managers that we were all going on a break. Not all of them were happy, but they weren't really gonna do anything about it.

The day of the flight, we all met at a private vacant lot where the jet was. We all had three weeks worth of clothes packed in our suitcases except for Miley who had only one shoulder bag. I guess she had clothes back in Tennessee. We were all excited. The girls didn't even try to shut up and us brothers, well, we were all busy with our cellphones.

"Will you guys please get rid of those?" Demi rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Seriously, this is a vacation. Did you guys really have to bring business with you?"

"It's not business," Kevin answered. "I'm texting Danielle. I still can't believe she let me go with you guys just to babysit on these two." he said, nodding at me and Joe.

"What are we, five?" Joe scoffed as he put on his glasses. "We're not going to get in trouble or something. I mean, come on. It's not like they have clubs here or anything. Do they, Miles?"

Miley giggled, slipping off her sunglasses as she squinted under the sun, "No, but there are barbecue joints where you can drink beer and do some karaoke," she shrugged her shoulders, raising an eyebrow at Joe. "I'm actually gonna take you guys there. My uncle happens to own it."

"Awesome!" Taylor exclaimed as she tried to make her blond, curly hair stay in place, swaying by the wind. "Maybe we can even go to Nashville and see my old place. It's a gem. I miss that place, too."

"Yeah, I mean we have enough time. It's three weeks," Demi grinned at the fact that we were going to stay here for a long time. It was going to probably be sleep over night every night. Oh no.

We all finally climbed in the jet, placing our suitcases into the compartments above the seats. Once we were all settled, we strapped in our seats. Demi and Taylor were sitting next to each other and so was Kevin and Joe. Miley and I also happened to be sitting next to each other.

"Alright, everybody. Fasten your seatbelts, we're about to take off," the pilot said through the intercom as the seatbelt sign went on. All of us buckled up while Demi and Taylor were having a loud discussion at the back making Miley giggle.

Before we knew it, we were already flying and we were free to move about the jet. Miley and I unbuckled our seatbelts so we could see through the window. The sky was blue and the clouds seemed like a bunch of cotton balls in the air. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Miley smiled at me as she stared out the window.

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling back. Little did she know that she was even more beautiful. "It makes me wanna touch them."

"So do I," she giggled, slouching back in her seat. "So what's new, Nicholas?"

"Not much," I sighed, "I'm just hoping that we could go back on tour as soon as possible. I've seen so much disappointed fans' comments online. They are absolutely not happy."

"It will, I promise," Miley said, giving me an encouraging smile. "Sure, they might be a little disappointed but since they are your fans, they understand that this is for you also. It's not like you're tour's canceled. It's just... postponed."

"We were supposed to be in London by now," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Then Paris, then Australia. I'm guessing it's gonna have to wait."

"Nick," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "Will you please be calm? We might as well enjoy this eight hour flight. It's the least we can do to make time fly by, can we agree on that?" she asked, giving me a slight smirk that I always loved.

"I'm trying," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Try harder!" Miley exclaimed, nudging me slightly as she ran a hand through her curls. "I'm gonna see Blue Jeans again. It's been a year."

"I heard he was sick for a month, is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine now," she smiled, nodding. "Turns out he was lonely so we got him a mate since he was in a separate barn."

"That's good," I smiled back. "Hey, Mi, does... does Liam know about this vacation? I mean..." I was holding back, afraid of what she might end up thinking.

"Not completely," she giggled, a soft smirk on her pink lips. "I didn't tell him about the part that you guys are with me, we're gonna be there for three weeks and you're gonna stay at the farmhouse."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have to know everything just because he's my boyfriend," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And it's not like I'm doing anything illegal. Just this one time, I'm gonna hide something from him."

"Miley," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Still, he's gonna know sooner or later."

"It's gonna be _my _problem," Miley smiled, "I'm gonna worry about it sooner or later. Not today, so..." she shrugged her shoulders. I smiled at the fact that she didn't completely let herself go to Liam. She still had a little privacy... which was a good thing.

Soon, it was nighttime. Even Demi and Taylor fell asleep after a long time of non-stop talking. Joe was asleep also with his mouth hanging and Kevin had earphones stuffed in his ears and he was on his laptop. The lights were slightly dimmed and the jet was quiet. Miley had her eyes closed with her head leaning back. I used to brush her hair out of her eyes during times like this but I know I can't do that so instead, I looked out the window and stared at the small dots of lights down below.

I couldn't help but glance at Miley. I wanted to make her somehow comfortable. I slipped off my jacket, placing it over her. She held it closer, searching for warmth. She leaned her head against my shoulder, hugging my arm. I smiled to myself as I brushed her hair away from her eyes for the first time in years. Miley snuggled closer, falling into a deeper slumber. I placed a soft kiss on her head as I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

xxx

"Guys..." I heard someone say as I felt a hand poke my cheek. "Guys..." it repeated and still, my eyes were closed. I didn't have the energy to open them yet. "Guys, we're here! Get up!" I opened my eyes slowly, getting blinded by the light. My brothers, Demi and Taylor came into focus and they were all smiling down on me. What the hell.

"What?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You too, Miley," Joe chuckled as they dispersed, going towards the compartments to get their luggage. "Get up, sleepyheads. We're here."

Miley! I forgot that she was right next to me. Maybe that's why they were all staring at me... us. She immediately sat up, running a hand through her hair. "We're here?" she asked in confusion. I chuckled, nodding as I kept rubbing my eyes.

She handed me my jacket, her cheeks red. "This is yours, I guess... thanks." she smiled as she stood up, straightening her shirt. "You still wear the same cologne." she giggled, walking away towards her compartment. I couldn't help but smile back.

xxx

A car was waiting for us once we got out of the plane. It was Miley's grandma and she was the sweetest thing ever. Miley was just like her – she even resembles her. They were laughing and talking like best friends which left us in awe. After a couple of minutes of driving, we were finally at their farmhouse.

It was in the countryside and grass was everywhere. There were plants and trees everywhere. The wind was warm and soft and the sky was bluer than ever. It was perfect here. I looked at the far left to see their farm. Blue jeans was right outside and I could tell by the way Miley was smiling at it.

"Is that Blue Jeans?" I leaned at Miley, pointing at the white horse.

"That's him." she giggled. "He's a good boy."

Miley's grandma lead us inside. The walls were filled with picture frames and it was one of the comfiest places I've ever seen. There were pillows and couches everywhere and the place was pretty big. There was a fireplace at the living room and a television, too. The house was gorgeous. I stopped to look at one of the picture frames. It was Miley when she was about six riding a horse with her dad. She looked like an angel.

"Miley, this place is amazing," Demi grinned as we all took the time to look around.

Everything was going well when one voice surprised all of us. "Miley! You're finally here, how was the flight?" a tall, blond aussie walked out of the kitchen and took Miley in his arms, giving her a good squeeze.

"L-Liam? What are you doing here?" Miley asked in confusion.

"I'm here to join you guys," Liam grinned as she planted a kiss on Miley's forehead.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: I worked on this for a week but I don't mind, I really liked writing this chapter. Haha. I just hope it's good enough. :) Reviews, anyone? :D**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Hey, guys!**

How's everybody doing? I'm sorry if I haven't been updating _any _of my stories. I got really busy, everything started to change and I guess this kind of slipped away. I really miss writing, supporting Niley and every little thing that used to be a huge part of my life. I miss seeing your feedback, I miss learning to be a better writer, I miss imagining scenarios in my head about Miley and Nick, I miss each and every one of my readers.

I want to let you all know that I want to give this one more shot, but I'm going to need your opinions. Here's what I'm planning to do:

a. **Continue (at least one of) my unfinished stories**

Can't Have You

Three Weeks of Summer

See Through Me

b. **Write a new story**

Tell me what you guys think. I really need to hear you all out. Just please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. I hope everyone's doing alright! And I hope you guys will welcome me and my stories again in your heart. :)

xoxo

Rica


End file.
